Jason Greyjoy
Jason Greyjoy, famously called the Kraken, was an unseen legendary character and was, on record, the tallest man in Westeros, surpassing even Ser Gregor Clegane the Mountain. He is dead long before the War of the Five Kings. Appearance and Personality Jason was nearly ten feet tall when he grew up, and even as a child he had massive muscles all over his body. He was completely bald from childhood, with a jaw structure that was apparently shaped like a shield, and his eyes were apparently entirely black. He never rode a horse in his life, and would have been too heavy anyway, and never wore armour in battle. He wielded two huge morningstars on chains. He was a humble man, and merciful in that he refused to rape maidens in the villages he fought in, but he was capable of an uncontrollable rage that made him terrifying in combat. History Jason's birth killed his mother and caused him to be cast out by his father in vengeance for his mother's death. Jason's father, confirmed to be a Greyjoy, threw him into the sea as a babe, but he was rescued by a fishing party from Moonport. He was mistaken for a shark because his massive weight, even as an infant, tugged the fishing net down. Jason was raised by House Rosethorn as a warrior, and he subconsciously remembered that his father had cast him out the very day he was born. He trained as a front-line fighter and entered his first battle at thirteen years old wielding two morningstars, against a group of pirates, sinking the ship with a series of blows from his weapons. When he was thirty years old he led the Rosethorns in a vicious war against the Greyjoys, in which in one battle he personally waded the length of water between the Iron Islands and Moonport, wielding his weapon in each hand (Earning him the nickname The Kraken) and raided the shores of Great Wyk on his own, but refusing to rape a single maiden despite them throwing themselves before him to get it over with. His eye was solely on avenging himself on his former family. During the raids he led, he was pelted with multiple arrows but continued to fight, saving multiple civilian lives and even wiping out the organised criminal activity on three of the Iron Islands for another century. During the Battle of Pyke, Jason led the Rosethorn fleet on Pyke itself and led the charge on the island, levelling the village and smashing soldiers aside with apocalyptic blows from his morningstars. He finally reached the castle of Pyke and, to get his father's attention, he slammed his weapons on the walls of the castle. His father came out, wielding a crossbow, and shot him in the eye with it - the bolts were made of Valyrian Steel, and thus pierced him right through his skull. However, Jason charged and killed his father with one violent blow to the chest, shattering his ribcage and knocking him into the ocean where his body was lost. Jason walked from the scene of the fight, seeing that his revenge was complete and, as observed by all of his troops, he calmly waded into the ocean, slipping on to his back and dying calmly with a smile on his face, his body floating out into the horizon. Category:Legendary heroes